Powered Buttercup
|-|Kaoru Matsubara= |-|Powered Buttercup= |-|Super Great Amazing Ninja Clothing= |-|Mange= |-|Buttercup Component= |-|Dynamo Buttercup= Summary Kaoru Matsubara (松原 かおる, Matsubara Kaoru) also know to her alter ego as Powered Buttercup, is the fighter of the The Powerpuff Girls Z and is one of the main characters. She originated from the show The Powerpuff Girls and has been adopted by the Japanese animation production, Toei Animation. The original creators of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. From the Powerpuff Girls Z, She is represented as a Star and her weapon is a Hammer. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Likely 8-B | High 6-A, likely higher | Unknown Name: Kaoru Matsubara, Powered Buttercup, Mange Origin: Powerpuff Girls Z Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Human, student Powers and Abilities: Skilled in Martial Arts and Wrestling, Mutagen Empowerment, Impervious to bad luck, Transformation (and Clothing Generation) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Can create tornadoes, Skilled in stealth, Can fire bombs and missiles, Weapon Mastery | Stronger than above, Magic, Flight, Hammer Mastery, Energy Projection, White Aura, Light Manipulation, Heat Rays, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Corruption, Fire and damage, Deflection (With the hammer), Love Inducement (With combined attack), Surface Scaling (with spider shoes), Absorption, Piloting, Can hit intangible being such as ghosts, White/Black Z-ray Manipulation, Nullification and Sealing (with electro box), limited BFR (can toss people to outer space as far as the Moon), Adhesion (with super glue), Animation (via Kennainium) | Can combine and switch modes, Hammer and Drill Mastery, Flight, Spaceflight, FTL, Time Travel and Dimensional Travel via Subspace Travel, Transdimensional intercom link Attack Potency: Athlete level | Likely City Block level (Activates all abilities to fire a barrage of projectiles of every kind) | Multi-Continent level (Accidentally split the moon in half in a race), likely higher (Can also absorb/borrow powers from her teammates) | Unknown (Is not built for combat, but does retain basic combat capabilities) Speed: Athletic Human, at least Relativistic reactions via powerscaling | Supersonic | At least Relativistic | Massively FTL+ via warp (Can accelerate well past the speed of light and enter hyperspace) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Unknown (Can jump very high) | At least Class Y+ (Stronger than the other two who couldn't manage to lift her hammer) | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Unknown (Knocked Rowdyruff Boys far into the skies) | Multi-Continent Class, likely higher | Unknown Durability: Athlete level | Likely City Block level (Crashed into the ground from this great height and speed) | Multi-Continent level (Tanked her own attacks), likely higher | Unknown Stamina: Above average | At least above average | High, but over-exerting oneself over long periods drains power | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Likely several kilometers | Planetary | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Ring & Compact/Transformation belt, Hammer * Optional Equipment: Spider shoes, Super Great Amazing Ninja Clothing, super glue, electro box and bag full of Kennainium/white light * Can Summon/Pilot: Dynamo Z Intelligence: Average Standard Tactics: Transforming | Firing projectiles | Using her Hammer to fight | Time/dimensional travelling Weaknesses: Afraid of ghosts, can get mad if provoked | Unknown Feats: Show/Hide *Sent the whole tag team flying to the Moon with one attack. *Delivered all the presents around the world in a night. *Swatted a sushi-making machine to the Moon. *Shot a huge hole through the Earth and far into space. *Made Dynamo Z come alive via the white light. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kaoru transforms using the phrase "Powered Buttercup". * The Super Great Amazing Ninja clothing has 48 different abilities and techniques. File:Kaorutransform.gif|Transformation File:Ppgz0213.gif|Swing Sonic File:PPGZ_Buttercup_attack_(008).gif|Hurricane Lutz File:Ppgz0096.gif * Smash Block: Buttercup swings the hammer to redirect or reflect an attack. * Swing Sonic: Buttercup basically swings the hammer and sends energy projectiles. ** Swing Sonic Flash ** Swing Sonic Two ** Swing Sonic Christmas Special * Post-brush Minty Swing * Graviton Drive: Buttercup smashes the ground to project energy attacks. * Rush Ball * Megaton Dunk: Buttercup smashes the ground with an intense energy attack. * Hurricane Lutz: Buttercup basically spins like a tornado with the hammer. ** Hurricane Lutz II ** Hurricane Lutz Revenge * Megaton Home Run: Buttercup smashed the ground to release more energy through the ground. Used to pop the inflated Amoeba Boy member Lady. * Triple Science Attack: A combination attack that combines the techniques of Blossom's yo-yo and Bubbles' wand and fires off energy blasts. * Energy Ball: After learning to use her weapon Buttercup throws powerful white energy balls with her hammer. * Love-Love Beam (Happy Thought Blaster): A combination technique that combines the power of the white light with Blossoms and Bubbles into a white heart beam. * Unnamed kiss: Buttercup blows a kiss that sends a heart shaped aroma blast. Used to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys who were already amped with the black Z-ray particles. * Buttercup Finish: A killer attack that fill the power of the hammer from Blossom and Bubbles that can transform into a giant hammer and slash the bad guy. Key: Kaoru | Using Spare Clothing | Powered Buttercup | Dynamo Z-Buttercup Component/Buttercup Mode Note: Not to be confused with her alternate reality counterparts. Explanations As Powered Buttercup, Kaoru sports a yellow vest with green edges. She also uses a Daruma Otoshi hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range.Episode 51: Only a Matter of Time Her hammer is considered the heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Momoko and Miyako can't lift it even together (which also shows she is the strongest of the three. Blossom saying in the English dub "How can Buttercup lift this?").Episode 10: Gigi the Great Her attacks include Megaton Dunk, Swing Sonic, Hurricane Lutz, Post-brush Minty Swing, Graviton Drive, Rush Ball, Swing Sonic Flash, Smash Block and Buttercup Finish. She also has Laser eyes which is revealed in episode 49.Episode 49: The Happy Thought Blaster When it comes to a team attack, Buttercup can fill the power of the hammer and slash the bad guy and lead to her final attack, Buttercup Finish. Gallery File:Ppgz06_05.jpg File:Powerpuff_Girls_Z_Adult_Buttercup.jpg|Adult File:Powerpuff_Girls_Z_Old_Powerpuff_Girls_Z.jpg|Elder Screen_Shot_2012-09-14_at_9.53.27_PM.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Light Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users category:Wind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users category:Athletes Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrestlers Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Soul Users category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Life Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Heat Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Superheroes Category:Toei Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier